Such a radio receiver is known from the journal Funkschau August 1992 I Spezial, pages 22 to 26. In this radio receiver, the audio signals derived from the received radio signal are processed in an audio circuit. RDS and TMC data are also derived from the radio signal. RDS is short for Radio Data System and TMC for Traffic Message Channel. TMC is a function extension of RDS. RDS-TMC data are transmitted along with the radio signal as digitally coded data. TMC offers the radio listener, for example, the possibility of retrieving traffic messages/announcements stored in the radio set as often has he likes before or after the start of the ride, of listening in on traffic announcements selected according to the desired route and of having traffic announcements made in the driver's own native language, irrespective of the language used on the radio. In general, the RDS-TMC data will be referred to as coded messages in the following. It is also conceivable to transmit not only coded traffic announcements, but also weather reports and other messages via RDS-TMC data or similar coded data. The received coded announcements and reports are supplied to a memory arrangement, which then sends control data to a control circuit. A memory arrangement comprises a data file for forming traffic announcements and may be, for example, a semiconductor memory connected to the control circuit, a semiconductor memory provided on a chip card, a CD-ROM, and so on. From said document it is known that the control data are indications of a language in spelling, which indications are used to be produced as voice. In the following, spelling is to be understood to mean the correct spelling of indications of a language. To be able to produce the indications in a language, the control circuit can fall back on a stored digitally coded voice signal file.
The TMC data can also be transmitted over the data channel by DAB, GSM or paging systems. These systems may then be interpreted as radio receivers receiving a radio signal which contains TMC data.